1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processed wire connecting apparatus that automatically inserts cut processed wires into connecting holes provided on connectors, and more particularly, to a wire connecting apparatus that automatically orients a wire prior to its connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, plug connectors and a socket connector are used to electrically connect groups of of corresponding wires to each other. A plurality of connecting holes are formed in the socket connector and the plug connector in their respective non-mating ends. A connecting terminal, which is attached to each wire, is inserted into each connecting hole. The insertion of the terminals into the connecting holes is carried out manually.
The corresponding terminals of the plug connector wires and the socket connecter wires are connected to each other when the plug connector is coupled to the socket connector. Each wire is colored differently on both connectors. The corresponding wires, which are to be connected to each other, have the same color. By using the plug connector and the socket connector to connect wires, a plurality of corresponding wires may simultaneously be connected to corresponding wires. In addition, it is possible to prevent wrong connections by coupling the two connectors with the color of corresponding wires matched to each other.
However, the connecting operation in which the wires are connected to the two connectors is burdensome since the terminals are manually inserted into the connecting holes. Therefore, a wire connecting apparatus that automatically inserts the wire terminals into the connecting holes of the connector has been proposed. The wire connecting apparatus is provided with a plurality of wire feeders, a wire processor, a wire conveyor, and a connector holder.